warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns über darüber freuen! Lightkit Datei:Rain.Lightkit.by_Rain.png Hallo. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Bild hier hochbekommen hatte.XD Habe unzählige Bilder gemacht, mich aber nie getraut, sie hochzustellen. Tja, die Kleine hier hat mir so gut gefallen, da dachte ich mir, ich riskier es mal. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* An sich finde ich, dass das richtig cool aussieht! Allerdings steht in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie genau wie Tigerherz aussieht, also solltest du dich vielleicht an seinem Character Art von den Farben und den Augen her orientieren, allerdings bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Wenn das jemand klären kann? 08:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist wirklich wunderschön. Der helle Bauch/die helle Brust muss allerdings weg, da sie so nicht beschrieben wurde; An den Farben solltest du dich tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr an Tigerherz orientieren. Und du kannst ruhig deine CAs hochstellen, es ist schön wenn hier mehr Leute mitmachen, und für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich sehr gut, vorallem die Tigerung (wie schon erwähnt) 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab es jetzt komplett überarbeitet und versucht, die Tigerung beizubehalten. Rosenherz hat es mir mit ihrem wunderschönen Chara bei Tigerherz nicht leicht gemacht. XD Überigens, danke für das Kompliment :). Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Mir gefällts wirklich gut :) Für die Zukunft: Bitte deiner überarbeiteten Version keinen neuen Namen geben, sondern einfach das Bild überschreiben! :) 04:18, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch um einiges zu Hart, die Tigerung ist aber wirklich sehr schön! 06:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe, es sieht jetzt weicher aus. Und Dankeschön! :) PS: Sollte ich das mit dem Namen wieder gemacht haben, tut es mir leid. O_o Nesselregen (Diskussion) 10:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Unterhalb der Schwanzspitze ist ein kleiner Punkt außerhalb der Outlines. - 19:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Daisy zu und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich finde, der Schwanz sieht etwas "leer" aus, da du relativ breite Streifen und davon nur ein paar gemacht hast :/ 21:09, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hab jetzt beim Schweif ein paar kleine Streifen hinzugefügt, hoffe er sieht nicht mehr so leer aus! Und zum Punkt: Ich dachte auf meinem Bildschirmschoner sei ein Fleck xD''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:40, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:25, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Supi *-* 09:23, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Es ist kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, aber das Bild sieht jetzt sehr gut aus. Weiter so und viel Freude im Wiki! - 10:41, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:09, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also das Tabbymuster an sich finde ich eigentlich echt hübsch, nur leider sieht es irgendwie noch nicht wie das von Tigerherz aus, sorry D: Ich denke es würde helfen, wenn du sie zum einen kurzhaarig machst und dich zum anderen an den Streifen von einem echten Tiger orientierst - dann werden sich Vater und Tochter bestimmt ähnlicher sehen ^^ 20:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Das lange Fell hatte ich wegen Taubenflug gemacht, aber hab´s geändert. :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:00, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Sorry, dass du jetzt noch so viel ändern musstest - die Änderung ist dir aber super gelungen :D 10:19, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht richtig schön aus! 15:17, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Nur ne Kleinigkeit D: wenn du die restlich Tigerung so weich machst wie den Stirnstreifen, ist es wirklich vollendet :3 ~ 16:28, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe es passt so :)~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' 17:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) So hab ich mir das vorgestellt :) ~ 19:37, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Am Po und am Schweif ist noch ein bisschen was außerhalb der Outlines. Als Tipp, um wirklich immer alles los zu werden: Wähle alle Bereiche aus, die außerhalb der Outlines liegen und gehe alle Ebenen durch und drücke jedes mal auf Entf. Dann solltest du alles loswerden. Wenn du dir dann immer noch nicht sicher bist. Nehme die png-Datei und wähle mit dem Zauberstab, die äußeren Bereiche aus, wobei der Schwellwert auf 0 ist. Optimalerweise sollte dann die Auswahl an den Outlines entlang führen ;) EDIT: Auch hier stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz mit den richtigen überein, z.B. fehlen hier oft Pixel, wie an Schwanzspitze und Rücken oder am Po ist ein bisschen was verwischt. Am besten auch hier noch einmal die richtigen Outlines über das Bild packen. - 22:14, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hoffe es passt so :) Hab die Outlines kontrolliert, müssten jetzt so ziemlich alle stimmen.~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ich hab nichts gefunden ^^ du kannst übrigens auch nur den jeweiligen Abschnitt bearbeiten, an dem du was machen willst ^^ einfach auf das Bearbeiten neben der Überschrift gehen ;) ~ 16:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, aber nach Wildjunges und Shadowkit bin ich auch hier nochmal ganz genau drüber gegangen und hab ein bisschen was entdeckt Datei:Lightkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG für das eine Hinterbein gilt dasselbe wie für Shadowkit. Außerdem ist mir das Shading an Schweif und dem Oberschenkel und der Beuge des (Usersicht) linken Hinterbeins noch zu stark. Dort sehe ich nämlich keinen Unterschied zu den Outlines ~ 16:57, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändertJa bin noch nicht so der Pro auf GIMP ^^~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:41, 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das waren wir alle nicht ^^ 12:29, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:40, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Oh Mann ey, langsam komm ich mir echt nervig vor... Jedenfalls finde ich nichts außerhalb der Outlines und mit den Outlines selbst scheint auch alles spitze zu sein :) aber da ist ein kleiner Pixel am Moosball, der dunkler ist als bei der Vorlage :/ Ich hab ihn in rot markiert und das Bild aus meiner letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, da siehst du ihn also ^^ ist wahrscheinlich noch übriggebliebenes Shading, dass du beim Radieren nicht ganz erwischt hast ^^ ~ 17:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändertEr ist jetzt heller ^^''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:11, 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''''happy thoughts♥ *~* 12:20, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:30, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich versteh es einfach nicht o.o es tut mir so leid, weil alle deine Bilder hier soo unfassbar gut aussehen *-* aber irgendwie klappt das mit den Outlines einfach nicht ._. ich hab wieder alle Stellen markiert, bis auf den Moosball, der bei Lightkit und Wildjunges (bei Shadowkit passt er, rein vom Optischen zumindest) immer noch nicht ganz richtig ist... Das Problem ist, dass viele der der türkis markierten Pixel eigentlich da sind und auch schwarz aussehen, aber laut Gimp sind sie irgendwie nicht richtig schwarz sondern nur sehr sehr dunkel (also bis zu einem Punkt unter schwarz O.o)... Ich bitte dich aber inständig, jetzt nicht zu verzweifeln, denn wie gesagt die Bilder sind echt gut :) ich hätte da aber ne andere Idee, die alles viel einfacher machen würde: Du öffnest die .xcf-Datei der Bilder ganz normal, dann öffnest du die jeweilige Vorlage für das Bild (also in diesem Fall kurzhaariges weibliches Junges) als Ebene und schiebst diese Ebene ganz nach oben. Wahrscheinlich ist sie bei dir noch mit weiß gefüllt, du wählst also auf dieser Ebene alle weißen Stellen aus (außer die kleinen weißen Pixel in den Augen ^^) und drückst auf Entf (die Taste müsste entweder in der Leiste über den Zahlen sein (so ist es bei mir am Laptop) oder sie müsste sich im Tastenfeld über den Pfeiltasten befinden (so ist es bei den meisten Tastaturen, die am PC angeschlossen sind)) Dann löschst du deine ursprüngliche Ebene mit den Outlines (hoffentlich behälst du die Augen aber bei, die sehen bei den 3 Bildern nämlich echt umwerfend aus *-* die Augen müssten natürlich eine Ebene über den Outlines sein ^^). Jetzt müsste auf jeden Fall mal alles mit den Outlines und dem Moosball stimmen. Der letzte Schritt wäre also, alles außerhalb der Outlines (auf der Outline-Ebene) auszuwählen und bei jeder Ebene Entf drücken. Dann müsste auch alles außerhalb der Outlines weg sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das nun das letzte Mal ist, dass ich deine wundervollen Bilder mit einem Dagegen bewerten muss :( Ich werde bei den anderen beiden Bildern übrigens hierauf verweisen, damit ich bei denen nicht auch so viel schreiben muss, das Problem und die Lösung sind ja gleich ^^ ~ 09:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändertHab leider den Dreh mit den Ebenen noch nicht ganz raus, weswegen ich die Bilder mit deiner Vorlage noch einmal sehr genau unter die Lupe genommen habe ^^. Hoffe dieses mal habe ich alles :D''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:30, 14. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''''happy thoughts♥ *~* Das mit den Ebenen kommt noch, keine Sorge ^^ und herzlichen Glückwunsch! 1 von 3 ist meiner Meinung nach vollendet! *w* ~ 16:15, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 18:30, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Annahme dieses Bildes ist so überfällig :D 11:21, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 08:12, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:16, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Awkward... Sorry, aber mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass, wenn Lightkit laut der Bücher ja genau wie ihr Vater aussehen soll, du zumindest die Stirnstreifen genau so, wie bei Tigerherz machst. Am Körper ist das wurscht, aber grade im Gesicht sieht man ja, wenn da Unterschiede sind. Sorry nochmal ich hätte da jetzt echt gern wieder ein dafür gegeben D: 18:41, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändertOh mann xD. Naja hier the next Version ^^.~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:42, 18. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''happy thoughts♥ *~* Wie oft muss ich dieses Bild noch bewerten bis es eingefügt wird :'D 10:55, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gute Frage xD - 12:49, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:23, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hoffen wir einfach, dass es das letzte Mal ist xD ~ 19:06, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:57, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:06, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wildjunges (FC) Datei:Rain.Wildjunges.by_Rain.png Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Muster auf Kopf und Rücken als "Spritzer" gilt. Aber naja, hier ist sie. XD ~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:19, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Ich find das schon ziemlich spritzerisch^^ Hier ist mir das Shading auch noch zu hart und kleinflächig. 07:06, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe hier sieht es ebenfalls weicher aus! :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Schon besser! Jetzt ist an der stelle wo die Rückenspritzer die Wange treffen glaube ich noch ein Spritzer, und auch etwas Schultershading auf der Wange gelandet. Das passiet manchmal beim "wilden verschmieren" vom Shading^^. In der Armbeuge vom Vorderarm fehlt auch noch ein bisschen Shading, und bei den Augen zur Nase sind glaube ich zwei Shadingflecken, die da nicht hingehören. Außerdem könnte das Augenshading etwas stärker sein. Keine Sorge die Shadingkritik wird weniger, wenn man den Bogen einmal raus hat! 11:13, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Irgendwie seh ich keinen Unterschied, aber dann doch wieder! XD :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 20:30 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Das Shading ist an vielen Stellen immer noch zu hart und kleinflächig. An der Brust finde ich es aber top. Am Bauch ist es gerade auch noch ein wenig zu stark. Ich mag aber die Spritzer :D Und wie Mew schon sagte, nicht aufgeben, das mit dem Shading wird besser mit der Zeit (: - 19:41, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Daisy hat da in allen Punkten recht, vor allem was die Übung angeht :D aber darf ich an der Stelle mal anmerken, wie unfassbar geil diese Augen sind? Zum Dahinschmelzen *w* 21:37, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Bin, Gott sei Dank, ein ehrgeiziger Mensch!^^ XD Übung macht den Meister, oder wie?:D Hab versucht, das Shading zu erweitern/ es weicher zu machen ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:50 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Also ich finde es so perfekt. Aber über den Kopf-Outline (zwischen den Ohren) ist ein Fleck. Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:23, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Doofe Flecken! :D~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:08 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ja echt lästig :D 03:58, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:38, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Muss nochmal betonen, wie sehr ich die Augen mag :D 09:26, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 13:49, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:25, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ganz besonders am Rücken und noch ein paar anderen Stellen, ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. EDIT: Das Shading am Ohrinneren könnte ein mini bisschen weicher nach außenhin sein. Zudem könnte auch die versteckte Hinterpfote ein bisschen dunkler geshadet sein, sodass es besser zu Bauch und angrenzentem Ellenbogen passt. Zudem sind die Outlines an vielen Stellen verwischt bzw. übermalt, wie zum Beispiel Hinterteil, Schwanzansatz, Schweifspitze, linke Hinterpfote unsere Sicht, am Gesicht... und vielleicht noch an ein paar mehr Stellen. Am besten einmal nochmal die Outlines in einer Ebene über das ganze Bild packen (: - 18:53, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe ich hab alles erwischt. :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:35 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Die gute Nachricht: Ich finde nichts außerhalb der Outlines :D die schlechte: An einigen Stellen stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz D: Datei:Wildjunges.OutlinesPixel.PNG hab mal alles markiert, weil es etwas schwer gewesen wäre, das zu beschreiben ^^ rot sind Pixel, die hier zu viel sind und das Türkise ist einer, der fehlt. Aber am Besten wäre es wohl, einfach die normalen Outlines mit denen hier zu ersetzen, wäre weniger Fitzelarbeit ^^ ~ 16:33, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke, das hat mir geholfen! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:20 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:31, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bald haben wir es geschafft :) von den Pixeln am Rücken sind noch Überreste vorhanden (am Besten du wählst mal alles außerhalb der Outlines aus und drückst Entf oder stellst den Radiergummi auf möglichst groß und aktivierst "Harte Kanten". Ansonsten sind an den Outlines immer noch ein paar wenige Pixel nicht ganz richtig, hab das Bild aus der letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, man sieht dort nun also die neuen Stellen. Das Türkise am Auge ist auf deinem Bild eher grau, einfach nochmal mit dem Stift in schwarz drüber, dann sollte es gehen und für den Moosball gilt dasselbe wie für Lightkit. Aber es wird von Mal zu Mal immer besser :) ~ 17:11, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* 12:20, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:53, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Siehe Lightkit ~ 09:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' ^^ ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:55 14. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''happy thoughts♥ *~* Bald hast du es auch hier geschafft :) nur ein einziger Pixel der Outlines ist noch nicht so pechschwarz wie die anderen ^^ ist wie immer auf dem alten Bild türkis eingezeichnet :) ~ 16:16, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Ja wenigstens nur noch 1 Fehler xD ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 20:09 14. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*'' Done *w* ~ 17:12, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) Du tust mir so leid xD 17:38, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die versteckte Hinterpfote könnte immer noch vom Shading her ein bisschen besser zu Bauch und Ellbogen passen. Die leuchtet so :o - 08:16, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' ^^ ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:23 17. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*'' 18:43, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:10, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) immernoch xD 10:55, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht besser aus :3 - 12:49, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jetzt ist aber echt mal Sense ^^ ~ 19:08, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:58, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sonnenpelz (WC) Datei:SonnenpelzbySilberflug.png 19:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein ganz kleines bisschen dunkler sein. 12:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an Torso und Beinen allgemein zu großflächig. An Kopf und Schweif kann man das schöne orange gut sehen, aber an Torso und Beinen wirkt es ein bisschen als läge ein dunkler Schleier drüber :/ ~ 21:26, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:15, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) ~ 17:23, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein ist zum Bauch hin noch so ein heller Strich zwischen Shading und Outline, könntest du den noch mit Shading füllen? Wos zur Ferse hin geht ist auch noch so eine Stelle. Und ich weiß nicht ob das nur bei mir so aussieht, aber in der Mitte vom Oberschenkel wo kein Shading sein sollte is bei mir so ein dunkler Fleck, könntest du da mal mit dem Radierer drauftippen und schauen ob da vielleicht Shading hingeraten ist? 18:16, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 10:43, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Besser :3 15:26, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:29, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:18, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading beim rechten Vorderbein und linken Hinterbein (beides unsere Sicht) zu breitflächig. Zudem finde ich das Shading an der rechten Vorderpfote (unsere Sicht) etwas zu breitflächig nach oben hin. EDIT: Habe ihn mir auch nochmal genauer angesehen und da sind noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines: Links neben dem rechten Ohr (alles unsere Sicht) ein Pixel, vor der Brust, unter dem Oberschenkel ein bisschen was und zwischen den Hinterbeinen zwei Pixel. - 12:41, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:44, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 20:50, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:49, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:19, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 08:18, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das von uns aus linke Vorderbein ist noch etwas schwächer schattiert als der Rest und der Schweif ist hingegen etwas zu stark schattiert. Unter den Pfoten könnte etwas mehr Shading zudem auch nicht schaden ^^ 18:47, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:35, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 20:10, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:07, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mistcloud Datei:Cosmokitten.cat.png Datei:Cosmokitten.cat1.png First time uploading! Needletail ��#Litten 03:36, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Holy O: The fur is amazing O: 05:11, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Welcome on the German Wiki! :D I like the fur, too. It's so amazing! But I think you shade on the wrong side of the legs. Here you can see where the shading should be on the blanks. Blue is dark shading and red are the highlights (and pale blue is optional dark shading). And I think, you did ear pink on the ear. But we don't do this here. Could you please remove this? I'm not sure about the different eye colors but there I need another opinion. But the eye shading looks kind of hard (blue eye) and flat (yellow eye). Maybe just look around and look at other pictures here, to see how we do our eye shading :D But I really love the picture *.* - 06:14, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hello! I think she is to bluish for having light gray fur. 14:47, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Re-uploaded.' Needletail ��#Litten 04:47, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Before I come to my critique, I want to say something about the picture in general: I does look really good, but I actually don't think that it quite fits the description we have of her. It says her ragged fur looks like a pine cone which I imagine a bit different than it looks here. I personally also think that the fur is just too much. I know you do things differently in the English Wiki, but as far as I can see here most of the original outlines are kept as they are and only a few "spikes" are added along them and more within the outlines themselves :/ this is just my opinion and not the reason for my "Dagegen", so far it would have been an abstention. Now the actual critique: The eye shading looks a bit weird, normally it's just ja smooth gradient that is used here but in your picture it looks a bit rough and smudged up and down (I'm sorry, I just don't know how to say it properly o.o). Also there are lines along your added "fur spikes" that are not black but dark blue and not smooth, so it looks like some of the fur outlines are not black as they should be :/ ~ 11:00, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) I agree with Le Leo. We don't normally do the fur this way and stick to the outlines more. For example Kinkfur Datei:Knotenpelz_Kriegerin_(1).png has fur that sticks out at all angles, but the normal outlines are still visible pretty clear. 15:49, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Just gonna put my two cents here: Honestly I think the way the fur is done is perfectly fine. In fact I like seeing a different way of doing fur that sticks out. It doesn't all have to look the same, you know. 18:56, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) :I agree with Tau :3 10:53, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::I see what you mean, but as I've said, it's my personal opinion and not the reason for the Dagegen ^^ if my problem was only the fur, my comment would've been an abstention but I still think the eye shading and especially those hard dark blue lines should be changed ^^ if there is no consensus on the fur, I could live with it, I'm just not used to it xD ~ 13:45, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *Sorry for the lack of uploads! Some stuff happened irl, but I'm gonna upload today. Needletail ��#Litten 11:19, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Re-uploaded.' Needletail ��#Litten 11:23, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) I really like it :3 20:10, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) goooo cosmo :P * Added her warrior! Needletail ��#Litten 01:42, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) The fur looks much better now actually! But the warriors tail is cut of on the right in a strange way. Is part of the picture missing? 09:08, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Re-uploaded.' Needletail ��#Litten 15:25, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:33, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) This fur is so awesome! 18:26, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Morningstar Datei:MorningstarbySilberflug.png 12:38, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an den Beinen noch zu schwach. 15:35, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:44, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Am Hals (hinten) und vor den Ohren ist noch Shading außerhalb der Outlines ^^ ~ 15:45, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ups ^-^ 17:07, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:52, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Passiert xD ~ 10:06, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:03, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zwischen den Hinterbeinen ist ein nicht-transparenter Pixel, der noch transparent sein sollte. - 08:27, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:42, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:00, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) U can do it D: 07:06, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:53, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 12:47, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Diese einzelnen Pixel, die sich zwischen den Outlines verstecken sind aber auch echt fies >.< danke, Tau xD ~ 19:11, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Violetshine ~ Redone + Versionen Datei:Violetkit.byStar.png Datei:Violetkit.CK.alt.byStar.png Datei:Violetkit.CK.byStar.png Datei:Violetshine.app.byStar.png Datei:Violetshine.ro.byStar.png Datei:Violetshine.byStar.png Sogar überschrieben, Mew! :'D 20:33, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Erinnert mich mit den Tupfen ein bisschen an Brambleberry :D ich find's schön. 09:22, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das alte Bild war so schön ._. *schnief* jedenfalls braucht sie, glaube ich, größere Flecken, weil bei den Tipps steht, dass gefleckt eher Kuhflecken heißt :/ Doofe Beschreibungsänderungen >.< ~ 10:10, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Hey :D Ich hab darüber mit Tau geredet, sie meinte sie müssen nur größer als Tupfen/Sprenkel sein - so groß wie Kuhflecken waren nicht nötig D: EDIT: Ich kann die Flecken aber etwas größer machen, wenn du möchtest :3 10:16, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Na gut, unter diesen Umständen revidiere ich natürlich meine Bewertung xD ich meine, größere Flecken würden zwar nicht schaden, aber allgemein hat sich das Dagegen einfach auf den Hinweisen bei den Tipps gestützt ^^ daher kann sie natürlich ein Dafür bekommen :3 ~ 11:16, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich würde mich auch damit zufrieden geben, würde mir aber auch eeetwas größere Flecken wünschen^^ *mecker mecker* 16:05, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich habs schweren Herzens geändert :c 18:41, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das wäre doch nicht zwingend nötig gewesen D: jedenfalls fehlen die zwei kleineren Punkte am Hals, die das KeinClan-Junges hat, bei den anderen und beim Clan-Jungen passt der große Fleck von der Entfernung zum kleineren nicht ganz zum KeinClan-Jungen und der Streunerin. Außerdem finde ich die schwarze Schwanzspitze bei der Streunerin ein bisschen zu großflächig, aber das die vom Größenverhältnis schwer ist, kann ich mir vorstellen ^^ was ich bei meiner ersten Kritik übrigens vergessen habe: Zu der Alternativversion kann ich gar nichts sagen, weil ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, was fleckig weiß heißen soll xD so wie es hier ist, finde ich es also gut :D ~ 15:08, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Funfact, ich hatte das beim KeinClan Jungen schon geändert aber hab mal wieder vergessen es hochzuladen :'D manche Dinge ändern sich nie :'D Hab bei der alt Version noch ne Kleinigkeit geändert 15:22, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Manchmal ist man eben panne xD ~ 16:45, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich find es jetz noch schöner als vorher :3 18:16, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:16, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim KeinClan-Jungen ist mir das Shading nach dem Schwarz der Schwanzspitze bis zum unterstem schwarzen Fleck einen Ticken zu hart. mit großen und kleinen Flecken ist sie hübscher, als mit nur kleinen Fleck c: - 08:31, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' + Streuner, mir ist da noch ein kleiner Fehler aufgefallen 11:58, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) So wann dürfen wir denn die Königin- Einzelläufer-, Stellvertreter- und Anführerversion schonmal sicherheitshalber im Voraus erwarten? :') 19:02, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Und Älteste, und zwischendurch sicher nochmal Heilerschüler! 07:05, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Datei:VioletShading.png Du hast die falsche Stelle verbessert D: Habe jetzt einfach mal im Bild eingekreist, was ich meine xD Da, wo du verbessert hast, wirkt das Shading jetzt auch ein wenig schwächer als sonst. Musst du mal schauen, wie es aussieht, wenn du die richtige Stelle verbesserst hast (: - 12:46, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Da war mein Hirn mal wieder auf Standby-Modus :'D 16:02, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:51, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ab zum SeniorenClan, Star! ~ 19:13, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht besser aus :3 - 20:03, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:09, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ottersplash ~ Redone + Versionen Datei:Ottersplash.Alt1.byStar.png Datei:Ottersplash.Alt2.byStar.png Datei:Ottersplash.queen.alt1.byStar.png Datei:Ottersplash.queen.byStar.png Datei:Ottersplash.R.byStar.png Eine Schweigeminute für das alte, viel schönere Bild ._. 20:33, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) RIP. Obwohl ich die hier auch sehr hübsch finde. 09:23, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich trauere mit dir ._. und das nur wegen der Farbe und der Tigerung D: trotzdem ist sie hier natürlich auch schön :) ~ 11:17, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag das weiße in ihrem Gesicht^^ 16:05, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 08:32, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mal sehen ob die eine Königinversion unnötig wird durch das neue System xD Bei der rotbraunen Kriegerversion ist an der Brust noch so ein komischer dunkler Strich ^^ 19:05, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Frag mich nicht wo der merkwürdige Strich herkommt :'D 19:11, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:04, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) RIP T_T Weißt du, was mir gerade auffällt? D: dass man bei der alternativen Queen von diesem riesigen weißen Bauch angestrahlt wird... Während die Kriegerversion(nen, die andere halt keine Queen-Version, aber es ist ja dieselbe Musterung) keinen weißen Bauch hat (haben), da das Weiße nach der Brust aufhört v_v ~ 11:47, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Na dann machen wir ihr noch ein weißes Bäuchlein :'D 16:00, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:51, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Flauschekätzchen :3 ~ 19:15, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Weißbauch :3 - 19:59, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:09, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Flora ~ Rework Datei:Flora.Redone.byStar.png Ich fand das alte Bild einfach zu grausam xD 20:33, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) :D Ich liebe die Zeichnung im Gesicht. 09:26, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ist es bis auf die Stellen unter den Augen etwa ein Tribut an die verlorengegangene Violetshine? :D Jedenfalls ist mir das Braun ein bisschen zu grau :/ ~ 11:22, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja ist es :'DD 15:54, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) RIP Violetshine :D 18:23, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hab ich's also richtig erkannt xD ~ 15:12, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading beim Braun noch einen mini Ticken zu schwach bzw. zu flach. - 08:35, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ich hab erstmal Bauch statt Braun gelesen und war voll verzweifelt weil ich nicht wusste was du meinst :'DDD 11:55, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:07, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab auch Bauch gelesen und mich gewundert wo da ein Bauch is bei der Vorlage :'D 06:48, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Naja, da man den Bauch nicht sieht, hat er kein Shading und das ist mir eindeutig zu schwach :P - 12:40, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:48, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wo Daisy das so anspricht: Das eine Hinterbein ist auch nicht geshadet! Dagegen! ~ 19:16, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fidgetpaw - MCA Datei:Fidgetpaw.MCA.byCurly.png Was wohl sein Kriegername wird? Fidgetspinner? 21:15, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß sind graue Augen nicht erlaubt D: Bin mir aber nicht sicher.. obwohl ich die Augen sehr sehr schön finde :3 10:13, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Stimme Star da zu :/ graue Augen gibt es meines Wissens nach nur, wenn sie so beschrieben wurden wie Silverpaw ~ 11:34, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - :( Mach ich die Augen halt graugrün. 13:08, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also am Laptop ist es echt hart an der Grenze xD aber am Tablet ist es ein wenig besser, deswegen hab ich kein Problem damit :) ~ 15:17, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:00, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du den Nasenstrich etwas schwächer machen? - 08:38, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - sicher doch ^^ 11:47, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmmm die Augen sind mir noch ein wenig schwach schattiert ^^ 19:13, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 20:08, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Augen sind so schön :o 06:47, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:51, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 12:38, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Geilerweise sind die Augen jetzt auch am Laptop gut als grün zu erkennen xD ~ 19:18, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Maplestar ~ Leader Datei:Maplestar.Leader.byCurly.png Und noch eine. Muss sagen, die hier wollte ich schon länger machen. 21:19, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du das Shading ein wenig verstärken? 10:11, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Außerdem könnte das Shading der oberen Schwanzhälfte ein bisschen weicher sein ^^ ~ 11:38, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:10, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht ahornblättrig aus c: ~ 15:23, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich nehm mal an das is die alternative Tiefrot version und nich Dunkelorange, sonst müsst ich meckern :D 17:56, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 08:42, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also für die dunkelorange Version ist mir das nicht orange genug und für die tiefrote (tiefrot =/= dunkelrot // tiefrot = intensiv rot) nicht rot genug. Wäre gut, wenn ihr alle - ja auch du Star! - mal wieder anfangen könntet, bei sowas hinzuschreiben, welche Version das ist xD 19:18, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hoffe, die Farbe ist besser. Ist die dunkelorange Version. 20:09, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *panisch im Kreis renn* 06:46, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass das die tiefrote Version ist.. für dunkelorange ist mir die Farbe zu rotbraun um ehrlich zu sein.. ich würde da eher zu #8e4718 tendieren, wenn man bedenkt dass das hier http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.byStar.png normales orange ist. EDIT: Ich habs zur Enthaltung geändert, da ich auch damit leben kann, wenn es diese Farbe beibehält xD 10:50, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, dass ich eigentlich schon wieder finde, dass Hawk Swoop eher dunkelorange ausssieht xDD *hat was orange betrifft einfach eine andere Definition* - 12:37, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dieses Durcheinander bei den Farben xD am Anfang dachte ich auch, sie sei tiefrot, aber jetzt erkenne ich das dunkle orange ^^ ~ 19:19, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Rising Moon ~ Mountain Cat Datei:RisingMoon.MC.byCurly.png Keine Ahnung, Mann. Und damit ist mein Limit auch mal wieder erreicht :D 21:20, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zum Glück gibt es noch jemanden der gleich nach dem Ausmisten sein Limit wieder erreicht hat :'D 10:10, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading ein kleinen wenig zu schwach, kann aber damit leben, wenn sonst niemand ein Problem damit hat ^^ ~ 11:38, 12. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Leo da zu, es könnte etwas stärker sein, sonst aber prima :3 17:53, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:16, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 20:40, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:56, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:28, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du das Shading beim Weißen etwas abschwächen? - 08:43, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hoffe, das geht so 11:48, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:20, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 06:44, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:47, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :D - 12:35, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 19:21, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cinderheart Datei:Cinderheart.S.byDaisy.png Eine abendliche Schnapsidee :o - 10:34, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ahhh diese Streifen am Kopf *-* Wird aber auch mal Zeit, dass jemand ihr CharaArt macht :D 11:02, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 12:18, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Deine Tigerung sieht immer so hübsch aus, da muss ich mir was abschneiden. 17:47, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) So manche Schapsidee ist gut :3 ~ 16:29, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du sie minimal dunkler machen? Das steht da nicht explizit, ich weiß, aber es würde halt mehr Sinn machen, da sie ja immerhin Rußpelz ähnlich sieht oder sowas (haben sie irgendwie allerdings in dem Moment verkackt, in dem sie Cinderheart mit Streifen beschrieben haben, aber was solls I guess) xD 19:24, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 12:31, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Immer noch schön :3 15:15, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Hatte ne falsche Shadingebene eingeblendet und die richtige ausgeblendet XD) - 15:34, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:06, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:46, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *etwas enttäuscht, dass ihre wundervolle Analogie mit der dunklen Cinderpelt mit hellen Augen und der hellen Cinderheart mit dunklen Augen zerstört wurde* Sieht immer noch toll aus c: ~ 19:24, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:10, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cinderpelt ~ Junges Datei:Cinderkit.byLeo.PNG Zufall? Ich denke nicht. Hier jedenfalls mein all-time-favourite. Wegen dem verwischten Rauchgrau hab ich mich mal an der Natur orientiert, sind zwar schwarz, gab's aber nicht in grau: smoky black cat ~ 10:37, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ein weiterer Charakter, der längst CharaArt haben sollte :D Ich finde diesen rauchigen Effekt echt cool. 11:03, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Super schön :3 Ich freu mich so dass du und Dais wieder aktiv hier sind *-* <3 12:16, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Woha ich mag das voll wie du die hellen Stellen machst und sie sieht richtig rußrauchig aus :D Allerdings bin ich mir unsicher ob sie nicht abstehende Fellbuschel haben muss, weil das ja in ihrer Beschreibung so heißt. Edit: Okay, ne brauchs nich erst als Schüler, ignore me :'D. 17:44, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Ätschibätsch, die Ref hab ich nämlich vorher auch gecheckt xD ~ 18:15, 13. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wobei ich diese Referenz irgendwie auch merkwürdig finde, weil Cinder da vorher in den Schnee gefallen ist xD - 08:47, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das ist schön, dass ihr alle die Ref gecheckt habt, aber was ist mit dem Kontext, in dem es steht? Mag sein, dass es heißt "So hatte sie immer ausgesehen, als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war.", aber man muss 1. bedenken, dass Rußpelz nie als Junge direkt erwähnt wurde (und bei ihren Auftritten als Junge konnte man sich bis vor einiger Zeit ja auch nie sicher sein, ob sie das ist oder nicht). 2. Wird sie im ersten Band als flauschig beschrieben (was für mich ein Indiz dafür ist, dass sie immer schon abstehendes Fell hatte) und 3. Ist sie zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie mit dem abstehenden Fell beschrieben wurde weder krank, noch ist sie grade erst aufgestanden, noch war sie Streunerin und hat ein raues Leben gelebt oder mit anderen Worten: Der Zustand ihres Fells erscheint mir nicht temporär und auch nicht an ihren Verfassungszustand gebunden ^^ 19:30, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Boah, Tau D: ich hab doch extra die Jungenversion gemacht, weil die keine verkackten Fellbüschel braucht xD Spaß beiseite: Ich hab die Ref halt so interpretiert, dass sie in diesem Moment explizit wegen des Schnees so aussah, aber auch als Schülerin allgemein abstehendes Fell hatte, weil sie da ja so energiegeladen und ein Wirbelwind war ^^ und da sie so halt nicht als Junges beschrieben wurde, hab ich es einfach weggelassen ^^ aber naja, dein Wort ist Gesetz :p jetzt hat sie Fellbüschel, die in alle Richtungen abstehen, hat mich auch gar nicht mega viel Arbeit gekostet oder so xD ~ 15:16, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nawww Zausel! 15:14, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da hatte es wohl wer eilig mit dem Bewerten :D - 15:38, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:45, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 20:17, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bright Stream epic tabby fail I love the colours :3 don't I don't really like parts of the tabby pattern :/ legs, tail, ears and the stripes by the eyes look fine, but those spirals (if you could call them spirals) look a bit like flowers I used to draw as a kid :/ no offense, I just needed to compare them to something ^^ also the stripe on the forehead looks a bit peculiar.. A bit like a crooked M...Maybe it could be a bit more symmetrical? ~ 16:37, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' hmmm redid those sections of the stripes, but I kept a few tiny bits of the swirls, but it's not too much 20:36, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) } I liked the swirls so much :c 12:40, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) The right hind paw and the left front paw (both our view) look a little bit grayish. - 08:49, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:33, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 06:40, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:47, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Better :3 - 12:34, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Waaay better :3 ~ 19:27, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Falcon Swoop just so I can try each one c: the crazy stripes return.. might have to fix those later I'm not sure about the stripes :x they look a bit like Strikestone's which would be fine, since that counts as tabby ^^ but somehow they still look differently... A bit like those paintings that are trending now, where you just mix two colours together, but not completely and then you tip the paint can onto the canvas and just let then flow xD however, as I am not sure, this far I would give the picture an abstention, but the eye could have a bit more shading and it could be a bit smoother as well ^^ ~ 16:44, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' hmmm I might leave the stripes for now at least, since yeah I did them like Strikestone's, since the technique is fun For me this is fine :3 20:35, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Stripy enought I'd say :3 12:42, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) The eye shading could be a little bit smoother and maybe a little bit darker, too. - 08:51, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:36, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 06:39, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:46, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Better :D - 12:33, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) As Tau gave her blessing to the stripes, I can't say anything against them :) ~ 19:32, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nebel (E) Datei:Nebel(E)bySilberflug.png 10:17, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) Echt schön :3 11:25, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:33, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) Echt superschön! 12:43, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) I like :3 18:06, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) Am Rücken etwas oberhalb des Schwanzsansatzes ist noch ein etwas hellerer Streifen. - 08:52, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:45, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Ohrinnere könnte noch einen Tick stärker schattiert werden ^^ 19:37, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da ist auch am Rücken, hinter der Schulter noch so ein heller Streifen ~ 19:33, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:45, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 20:17, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:11, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Primrosepaw Datei:Primrosekit.byMystery.pngDatei:Primrosepaw.byMystery.png Die Farbexperten hier dürfen mir dann bitte gleich erzählen, ob das zu creme, zu braun oder zu was auch immer für helles cremebraun ist :') 19:36, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also es is creamy-brown genug, aber nicht very pale genug :') 08:28, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) Außerdem finde ich das Shading am Rücken und Oberschenkel des Schülers noch ein kleines bisschen zu hartkantig. (Außerdem ... wieso sind die Hinterpfoten, die weiter vom User weg sind, bei sowohl Schüler und Junges nicht weiß?) 11:24, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) Datei:Primrosepaw1.byMystery.png Die Farbe find ich eigentlich ok, ansonsten stimme ich Curly zu, und das Schweifshading beim Schüler muss durchgehend sein - weil ich das so schwer erklären kann, hab ich dir angestrichen was ich meine xD Also Schweifspitze und Seite muss verbunden sein 12:16, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Das Fell ist jetzt heller und das Schweifshading hab ich dann mal komplett neu gemacht :'D 18:04, 16. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das von uns aus rechte Vorderbein der Schülerversion hat meiner Meinung nach zu verwischtes Shading - gerade beim Weiß der Pfote ist das auffällig, weil die fast grau wirkt ^^ 19:39, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) Macgyver Datei:Macgyver.Kittypet.byCurly.pngDatei:Macgyver.Warrior.byCurly.png Hab mich an seinem Mangabild orientiert. Und ich habe ihm kein Halsband gegeben, weil er nie mit einem erwähnt/gezeigt wurde. 18:23, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) cute c: 09:12, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:17, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde ihn echt hübsch :3 aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, wird er auf dem Bild als kurzhaarig dargestellt. Ich weiß, es heißt, er hat einen dicken Pelz, aber das heißt nicht unbedingt gleich, dass er langhaarig ist :/ besonders wenn man ihn mit Willowbreeze vergleicht, die ja bis auf den Schwanz eindeutig als langhaarig dargestellt ist :/ ~ 11:56, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ivypool Redone Datei:Ivykit.byStar.png Datei:IvypawRedone.byStar.png Datei:IvypoolRedone.byStar.png Datei:Ivypool.queen.byStar.png Datei:Ivypaw.alt.byStar.png Datei:IvypoolRedone.alt.byStar.png Da Ivy ja den Junge-kriegen-Trend unbedingt mitmachen musste hier ein Rework + alle Versionen xD Die letzten 2 sind die silberweiß-getigerten (danke, beltz) 18:23, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) could you maybe add a little more shading on the backs of the apprentice versions? :) *'geändert' lol I actually completely forgot to put shading there :'D 23:20, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) So pretty! 09:13, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Love! 09:25, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sie ist echt wunderhübsch *-* aber mal ehrlich: Das sind doch nicht alle Versionen xD da fehlen doch noch zwei alte, um das Set komplett zu machen ^^ aber bei den Beltzversionen sind zwei Sachen noch nicht ganz stimmig D: bei der Kriegerin ist der Stirnstreifen mir etwas zu gerade (also er folgt nicht der natürlichen Wölbung des Kopfes ^^) und während die Streifen an den Augen bei der Kriegerin nach unten zeigen, zeigen sie bei der Schülerin nach oben :D ~ 12:00, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Flower Datei:Flower.byStar.png Datei:Flower.ro.byStar.png Ich liebe ihre Beschreibung :3 18:23, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) on the rogue, could you define the shading on the front legs and chest? *'geändert' sure c: 23:19, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) Me love <3 09:13, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hübsch! 09:26, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) :3 ~ 12:02, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sleekwhisker Datei:Sleekwhisker.kit.byStar.png Datei:Sleekpaw.byStar.png Datei:Sleekwhisker.byStar.png Ich kann sie zwar nicht ausstehen aber ich wollte unbedingt ne gelbe Katze machen xD 18:23, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) On the apprentice, the shading is leaking away from the lineart near the bottom of the chest and on that back leg and the bottom of the haunch/leg, and I think it shouldn't have light there, since the whole area should be covered. I also think that some of the shading on the back haunch/leg and chest could be receded, because that those parts of the cat seem a lot darker when it comes to matching the other two versions c: *'geändert' No need to be sorry! I'm glad someone notices these kind of things, since I'm clearly too blind for it :'D 23:18, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:14, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:26, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bei dem Jungen deckt sich die Felltextur am Rücken noch nicht mit dem Strich des Fells :c ~ 12:04, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hoffe das ist besser :D 12:16, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Curlypaw ~ Kit Datei:Curlypaw.Kit.byCurly.png Curly von Curly. 18:24, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mal sehen ob sie Lockenpfote wird :'D 09:15, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:18, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nicht sehr curlig, die Katze D: ~ 12:05, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Swift Datei:Swift.byCurly.png Ob sie mit Vornamen wohl Taylor heißt? 18:26, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:14, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:18, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich tu jetzt mal so, als hätte ich das nicht gesehen, Star xD Warnung! Dieser Kommentar ist an Kleinlichkeit nicht zu überbieten! Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr! Die Streifen an der Brust sind nicht ganz mittig D: ich hab sie mal über Taus Datei mit dem wunderbaren Namen Datei:GÜNTHERRRRR.PNG gelegt, wo die Mitte der Brust schön angezeichnet wurde und da sieht man es schon :/ ~ 12:10, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Pigeonkit (TS) Looks a bit like Cloudstar :D 09:15, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:27, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:20, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 12:11, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sunnykit so ummm someone tell me if this is the right pelt shade because I know the meaning of 'ginger' can vary from what it does in english sometimes At the moment she didn't appear in a german book, so we don't know in wich way she will be translated jet. Be prepared to tweak her in the future^^ 09:17, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:27, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Be prepared to tweak her like 2000 times, the german translators have a big problem with the word "ginger" ... Fallen Leaves is a good example D: 15:21, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 12:12, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Curlfeather This looks more like cream coloured then light brown to me. 09:18, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Now it's dark cream, but not brown to me. I imagine pale/light brown like Applefrost. Not sure if I'm right with this though so you get an Enthaltung^^ 15:02, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) For me this color is fine, since light brown can be interpreted in a lot of ways c: 15:23, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) I agree with Mew, for me it looks a bit like a very pale gray-brown :/ ~ 12:14, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shimmerpelt (BA) so uh the thing said three versions: silver-gray, silver-white, and black so I hope I got the shades right... idek I think the silverwhite version could be paler, the rest is okay :3 09:20, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Wonderful :3 15:00, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) What exactly did the translators do to Shimmerpelt O.O 15:24, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) looks great ^^ 22:25, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 12:15, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lakeheart FAT Woha U don't call a lady FAT DDDDDDD: XD. The stripes on her vorehead do not match the stripes on her warrior version jet. The "M" is more to the right than in the middle on the warrior version. And she had those two stripes from left ear over the eye. 09:21, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' It's better now, but still not quiet right. I tried to mark the Stripes that don't match here Datei:Lagestripes.png. On the Warrior, the M makes a curve over her Eye, whyle the other two stripes right of the M are more to the right. And that one stripe on the Eye splints and touches the stripe thats under it. Gosh I hope that is understandable XD 14:59, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' I think I got what you meant, but rip me struggling with matching my own pattern :P Yay you got it XD 09:25, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 12:15, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sleek Fur Datei:Cosmokitten.kitten.png Needletail ��#Litten 02:17, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) The shading is to hard and patchy. Also Sleek Fur is a gray cat with blue eyes, but you drew a black cat with yellow eyes, what happend there :o 09:23, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) *He's dark grey and my bad! I forgot, whoops. Needletail ��#Litten 15:08, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) The eyes still aren't blue. And I don't know about the shading, looks kinda strange to me but I'd like some input from someone else, it's not necessarily something that needs to be changed. 22:24, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) * I can lighten him and change his eyes to blue if possible and the shading was used with a textured brush but I can smooth it out! Needletail ��#Litten 00:56, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Curly that is because Cosmokitten didn't update the picture jet, it's still the same version as before, so my critique still stands. 09:22, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Flipkit Datei:Cosmokitten.Flipkit.png Needletail ��#Litten 02:32, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) In the german wiki, we depict tabby cats with unknown fur-color as white with black stripes and uncolored, unshaded eyes. No fur textures, just the stripes and a question mark on their body, like for example Stone 09:23, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fuchs (Charakter) Datei:FuchsbySilberflugStreuner.png Datei:FuchsbySilberflugSJFinal.png Datei:FuchsbySilberflugES.png 13:14, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Yaaaay alle versionen auf einmal *_ * 09:24, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Quailheart Datei:Wachtelherz.png Adoptiert von Mew :3 Kann man das jetzt offiziell als MewForce / LittleStar Couplebild gelten lassen? :^) 19:16, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ja sicherlich XD 09:23, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Petal Datei:Petal.byLeo.PNG So, 2. Versuch am Classic Tabby, eigentlich 3., aber der 2. ist aus dem RPG Wiki und noch nicht fertig xD Zwischenfrage: Sie hatte ja nur Ziehjunge, bekommt die Queen dann trotzdem den dicken Bauch? :D ~ 21:05, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) I like! Und zu der Königinnenversion würde ich sagen schon, aber du solltest noch auf Input von anderen warten ^^ 22:33, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wunderschön! Und in dem Fall hat die Queen keinen dicken Bauch. Du müsstest die Outlines also so ändern das der Bauch "normal" ist. Erstaunlich wie viele Fälle es da gibt das is inzwischen schon der 3. XD 09:18, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Damit habe ich beinahe gerechnet T_T bereitet euch schon mal drauf vor, sehr lange auf die Queen zu warten, denn das wird ewig dauern xD ~ 11:44, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lauftatze Datei:Laufjunges.png Datei:Laufpfote.png Datei:Lauftatze.png Ich... ich wollte gar nicht D: Und dann hat sie so geguckt! 10:14, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC)